What Happens After
by Upsole
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are finally together without any other distractions. Now Lucy is having Natsu's child. Follow them through their journey of a child. Sequel to What happens When.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the new story, What happens after. I have read a lot of your reviews, and I know that I made some spelling mistakes, but for a story that I started in 2012 I have really come a long way in writing. I have been practicing more, and I am not going to promise any update schedule. I have started college so there is no way that my writing could get worse! Please bare with me and I will try my hardest to pay attention to your reviews! Constructive criticism please!

Lucy's point of view

I had told Natsu about 3 months ago now that I was pregnant, and now I was really starting to show. My small swelling stomach went to a small watermelon. Once Natsu learned about this he made sure that I didn't go on any missions. I wasn't sure how I liked the idea of him going alone, but I didn't want to risk the health of the baby. Natsu was currently out on a job, with Erza, to get some money for the rent of our new and bigger apartment. I had insisted on getting a bigger one, that way Happy and the baby could fit comfortably with us. I had just made my way to the guild for the day.

"Good morning Mira, can I get the usual strawberry smoothie?"

Mira always seemed to be in a good mood. She sent me a smile and quickly produced my smoothie. Gently slurping my smoothie, I looked around at the guild and how it had changed throughout the years. I never imagined that I would be here to start with.

"Lucy how are you feeling today?"

Levy was racing towards me with the energy that she seemed to store somewhere. She had gotten together with another member of the guild, a dragon slayer named Gajeel. I was so happy for her.

"I'm feeling fine today, soon we will find out what the baby will be!"

I could practically see her jumping for joy. Throughout the first parts of my pregnancy, Levy was the one that has been there the most for me. Granted the pothers have been there a lot as well, but Levy has been checking on me almost every day.

"Do you know when Natsu will be back?"

"He said that he would be back later on today, but he never said the time."

"I'm sure that he will be back soon. You know how protective he has been of you lately, and it really is one of the most adorable things that I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah your right! How have things been going for you and Gajeel?"

I saw her face turn a bright shade of red.

"Well, things are starting to get pretty serious! I just adore him so much Lucy!"

I couldn't help but giggle at her. She would do this almost every time that I would ask her anything about her relationship. She reminded me of a love sick puppy.

We continued to talk for some time, and soon the smoothie that I had in my hand was gone. I returned the glass to Mira, and waved goodbye to Levy for now. I made my way to where Gray was sitting. This was one of the first missions that Gray didn't go on a mission with Natsu since they found out that I was going to have a baby.

"How do you think the two of them are making out?"

I must have caught him by surprise, because he jumped whenever I asked.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you!"

"You didn't startle me! I don't get startled!"

He was defensive, and I blamed it on his "manliness."

"I'm sure that they are fine, but Lucy can I ask your opinion on something?"

His face was turning as bright as a tomato. I wonder what he could be asking me.

"Do you think that Juvia would like an ice sculpture for her birthday?"

I couldn't help but smile at the boy. A girl named Juvia had asked him out a long time ago, but he kept telling her no. She didn't give up and appeared to have a small obsession with him. Over time, and small acts of kindness, Gray finally caved and said yes to her. Gray seems to have grown to care a lot about the girl, meaning that he is trying to find her the perfect gift.

"I'm sure she would love anything from you, but I think that she would really like a sculpture from you."

"Thanks Lucy! Your advice always helps when I need something for girls!"

Gray had seemed to mature over the years. He would only strip sometimes, and he would only strip his shirt. He had expanded his ice magic, and now learned some water magic, compliments of Juvia as well.

"How are things with you and Natsu?"

"Well, as well as you would expect when I am going to have his child. He's pretty protective at the moment, but I think that after the baby is here, he will calm down….at least I hope so."

I heard Gray chuckle at me. I said my goodbyes to him for now and proceeded to go and check things around the guild. Things have been really quiet lately, and it was starting to get boring. I was really starting to hope that things weren't going to be like this the whole 9 months of my pregnancy, I don't think that I could handle the boredom.

"LUCE!"

I smiled immediately whenever I heard his voice. He was home earlier than I thought he would be. I turned to face him, walking quickly towards his direction.

"Natsu! Welcome home!"

I smiled at him, and I saw him blush. Even after us being together for all this time, he still seems to blush every time that I smile at him.

"How are you feeling today?"

There it was, back to the protective protector of me and the baby. I didn't really mind though because I knew that he was going to be a wonderful dad.

"I'm feeling fine, just like all the other times that you ask."

I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. That was when I noticed that he has a small scrape on his cheek. He quickly pulled away and put his hand over the scrape smiling his famous Natsu smile.

"Don't worry it's just a little scratch."

He would always play off the little things like this. I just sighed at him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you hungry? I will treat you to lunch."

"Sure!"

I knew that he wouldn't refuse free food, he always accepted free food.

~Small Time Skip~

After he had finished the meal that he had ordered, we sat back in the booth and talked about the mission that he was on.

"It was amazing! I got to fight these creatures with really sharp teeth. Erza had to cover my back on some occasions because there was that many of them!"

I just smiled, and was thankful that he was safe, but then I looked around and didn't see Erza.

"Hey Natsu? Where is Erza?"

"She went home for the day, she wanted to spend some time at home. She has been on the go ever since we went on the one mission where she almost died."

I understood what Erza was going through. The mission that Erza almost died on was the same one that I was severely injured, and thought that I would never walk again. Ever since then, Ezra wouldn't stop going on missions to try and get stronger. It was kind of a relief to hear that she wanted to spend some time at her house.

"How about me and you go home too? We still have to work on the new baby's room."

"I still can't believe that you are going to have my child."

He smiled the smile that always seemed to get me. I couldn't help but blush at him. He slowly walked over to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close, kissing me on the forehead.

We slowly made our way home holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see everyone! Finally getting back into the story once again. Any ideas that you guys have would be helpful. Feel free to PM me any time, any feedback would be helpful. I have been re-reading reviews, and I can see how much I have grown. Thank you to those that have stuck with me, and if you know someone that liked the other story yet has yet to find this one please let them know! Thank you everyone for the support. Constructive criticism please.**

Time seemed to fly by quickly for Lucy, but agonizingly slow for the rest of her friends. They wanted to find out what Lucy and Natsu's little bundle of joy was going to be. Today was the doctor appointment to find out what the two were having.

"What do you think we are going to have Natsu?"

"I don't really care, but I am hoping for a little boy. I just want them to be strong."

Lucy just sighed, she should know known better. Natsu wouldn't care as long as their baby was strong. They were sitting in the waiting room waiting for their names to be called back. They had the equipment at the guild, but they wanted to keep it a secret from the others for a while longer. Whenever they both found out, they wanted to have a surprise revealing for everyone that has been waiting. This would only happen if Natsu would be able to keep quiet until we set up the party.

Lucy knew that Natsu would be thrilled with whatever the two of them were having, but she also knew deep down that Natsu wanted a son. She had always watched Natsu around the young boys at the guild, and how well he got along with them. Although it was expected that the girls would be a little harder for him to get to know and adjust, he always seem to find a way. Natsu would make a wonderful dad either way. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she pictured their baby in Natsu's arms for the first time, how he would react.

"Luce what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing…."

Natsu wasn't going to let her off the hook just there, but he didn't have a chance to ask again when a nurse came out and called the both of them back. The time had come to finally see what the two of them were having.

Both of them have picked out some names for the baby, mostly unisex, but there were plenty to choose from. Once they knew what the gender of the baby was going to be, they would be able to pick more accurate names for the young one.

~Small Time Skip~

Natsu walked out first, with a gigantic smile on his face. Shortly after he left the room Lucy had also left with about the same size smile, if not larger on her face.

"I can't wait until we can tell the others!"

Lucy almost couldn't contain her happiness over the reveal of the gender of the baby.

"This is going to be so hard for me to keep this a secret. We better be planning this party fast!"

Natsu had a straight face on, but the straight face turned back into a smile when Lucy took his hand and placed it right over here stomach. The little bundle of joy that she was carrying was kicking. Just like any other parent that was expecting, when Natsu felt the baby kick he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Our baby will be a strong one! I can feel it!"

Natsu's eyes were almost gleaming with excitement, and it wasn't long until he was rushing back to the guild to make plans for the revealing. Little did they both know, that Levy had been gathering up all the materials that they needed for a party, and told everyone to stay at the guild to find out just what the couple are going to have.

At the entrance of the guild, Natsu finally stopped and waited for Lucy to catch up, they wanted to enter the guild together. Grabbing onto one another's hand they opened the door and walked into the guild.

"SURPRISE!"

A roar of people erupted in front of them, almost sending Lucy to the floor out of shock. Thankfully Natsu was there to catch her.

"Wait what is the surprise?"

"We are all here waiting for you to tell us what you are going to be having!"

It touched Lucy to see just how many people were in the guild waiting to see that the couple were going to have.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting this to be so soon, but I guess I can't keep you all waiting any longer."

Everyone in the room at the moment seemed to lean forward in their chairs in anticipation of what was about to come out of the girls mouth.

"We are going to have….. a…"

"Spit it out already! We can't stand waiting any longer"

With a chuckle, Lucy finally finished answering at the same time Natsu cut in.

"We are having a BOY!"

You could probably hear the guilds excitement from two towns over. They were all ecstatic at the fact that the guild was growing bigger. The smile on Natsu's face never faded for the rest of the night. The guild had a huge party, like normal, and the partying continued into the early hours of the morning. During the party everyone kept asking what the baby's name was going to be, but they had no idea just yet. All their previous ideas seemed to not fit their little boy. Each time that someone would suggest a name, Natsu would reject it almost instantly stating that it wasn't manly enough. In the corner of the guild Elfman was nodding at Natsu rejecting the name due to manliness.

It was around 2:30 am, whenever everyone seemed to come down off of their party rushes, and passed out on the floor. At least this time around there was no fighting, and they were just having fun. Lucy went over to a couch that was open and laid down. Almost in an instant she was out like a light.

~Time Skip~

It was a few hours later, and people were starting to wake up again. Many of them having large headaches, and whining that their heads hurt. Lucy was still asleep on the couch, and Natsu came and sat next to her. His face had a gentle smile as he ran his hand over her cheek and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. Her face twitched slightly in response. He was thinking to himself, just how cute Lucy was.

It was only about an hour later when everyone, including Lucy, were up and about. After the party last night, everyone was extremely quiet this morning due to the amount of headaches. Lucy would always giggle over the aftermath of the guilds parties. Mira seemed to be the most put together person in the guild this morning. She was handing out coffee left and right to help people get over their horrendous hangovers. She came over to Lucy and gave her, her usual strawberry smoothie.

"Thank you Mira! You are always there for everyone after parties."

"I have to do something to keep this place up and running. Even the Master is currently out of action."

She pointed across the room at one of the tables with the booths. The master was laying in it, draped over the side. He looked like he was having a hard time waking up and looked pretty awful. Natsu just laughed at the old man, and proceeded to take a coffee over to him. Over the last couple of months Natsu was starting to mature more and more. He still had his little quirks that made him Natsu, but he was becoming a wonderful man. Lucy watched in awe as her man was helping out the master.

~Time Skip~

The days seemed to go by faster now, the months were coming to a close before the baby would arrive. Within 6 months of the pregnancy Lucy had a beautifully sized baby belly. Everyone that had a child before looked at her with jealousy. Natsu said that she looked gorgeous with child, and everyone else agreed. For Natsu he believed that she would look beautiful no matter what.

The 6th month was the worst for everyone though. They had found out what makes pregnancy so difficult. They believed that it was supposed to be a joyous time, and that there would be no backlash on anything. It was only supposed to be the mother that was having some issues, however they were wrong.

Lucy had been having so many mood swings, that it was driving the others almost crazy. She accidently stepped on a bug and cried that she had murdered something so tiny, and that she wouldn't be a good parent. She also had the weirdest cravings that required Natsu to go to some insane places. He practically traveled the whole way across the continent just to bring her back some special kind of mint bush, only to say that she didn't like it when he returned.

Throughout the whole pregnancy though, she had never once gotten mad at any of her friends and family. Her spirits were trying to help her the best that they could as well, and even the celestial king himself made a visit to her when he learned that she was going to have a child. He wanted to meet the little babe that was a potential celestial wizard. The last few months were exhausting, and the time was slowly coming down to the end.

When they had reached the 8th month, Lucy was more than ready to have the baby. His baby room was completely finished, and they had a name picked out. Once again they decided to keep everyone in waiting to find out what the little babies name was.

"Why can't you just tell us?"

"Why can't you just wait one more month?"

"That's no fair! You say that every time that we ask."

"It looks as though you will just have to wait and find out then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I had some pity on you and decided to post another chapter meaning that I made Lucy's due date so close. I would really like to hear your opinion on some issues that I am having. As you can tell I am talking in 3** **rd** **person and I think that it will only be for this chapter yet. I wanted to ask what you guys thought about a few chapters with the baby still young, or just skip ahead to where he is old enough to talk and participate in some things. Any comments would be appreciated and I have the Baby's powers already ready, and you will see when you read what they will be. Thank you Enjoy!**

The time had finally come for Lucy to have her little bundle of joy. She had woken up in the middle of the night and practically ripped Natsu's arm off. He knew what was happening, and like most men, he was panicking slightly. They rushed to the doctors, and they immediately took her back. While Lucy was getting ready, it was Natsu's job to let the others know that it was time to meet their baby. Natsu didn't want to leave Lucy so he had Happy go and tell them. A few hours passed, and most of Lucy's close friends had gathered in the waiting room. Only Levy and Natsu were allowed back at the moment, but that changed quickly when Lucy's contractions came too close together.

Lucy was taken back to the delivery room, and Levy was pushed into the waiting room with the rest. Natsu was watching protectively over his girlfriend. Her pain was something that made his heart hurt, but he knew that Lucy would be alright and that she would forget when she sees the baby.

Natsu had seen many gruesome things in his life and hasn't blinked an eye, but for some reason, watching childbirth made him feel sick to the stomach. He swayed slightly at the sight of everything, but turned his focus on his girlfriend's face as she tried so hard. She was trying so hard to have his child, and it made him put a smile on his face. Although he couldn't feel anything from his palm to his fingers, he knew that it was all going to be alright.

Lucy's face was flushed, and with one final push she gave birth to the bouncing baby boy. The doctors quickly gave the baby to his mother, and the look on Lucy's face made Natsu's heart melt. The look was of pure joy, and absolutely no regret. She looked gorgeous with her hair out of place, and sweat that covered her. The doctors then scooped up the little boy and allowed Natsu to cut his umbilical cord then swaddled him in his blanket. The little baby had stopped crying after he heard his mother's heart beat for around 5 minutes. Natsu was handed his son for the first time, and the way that he looked at the baby made Lucy even more attracted to him. Natsu had always been good with children, but he never looked so affectionately at them.

The doctors let Lucy rest for around a half hour before letting any of the others come back and see them. The little boy was sleeping soundly on his mother's chest, and the first one to push her way into the room was Levy. They all knew that she was going to make sure that she was first to see him.

"Spill the beans! What is his name?"

"Hibiki."

"As in echo?"

"Yes, I believe that it will suit him well."

Levy squealed quietly and came over to the bedside to see a closer view of little Hibiki's face. His cheeks were perfectly round, and a light cherry red. He had opened up his eyes when Levy walked over, and flailed his arms around as if he wanted to go to her. Lucy wrapped him in his swaddle again, and passed him over to her blue haired friend. It took all Levy had to stay straight and not melt when she seen his little face. After Levy had finished holding him, it was Mira's turn to hold him. Natsu was off talking to the boys that came. Elfman, Gajeel, and the Master came to see the new baby. They were all congratulating Natsu and Lucy. When Mira had reluctantly gave up the newborn, Natsu grabbed him. This was the first time that he started to cry the whole time. Natsu started panicking, and quickly returned him to his mother. Lucy knew that it was time to feed the little one.

The others all waved goodbye to the new parents and went back to the guild for the day. When Natsu looked at the clock it was almost noon whenever they had left. Hibiki had been born around 8 in the morning. When Lucy finished feeding him, he finally settled down, and they placed him in the incubator that was in the room with them. Over the course of the next few hours they had a few nurses come in and take out almost all of the IV's and wires that were on Lucy. The doctors had let the couple know that if everything continued to go smoothly then they would be out by tomorrow, but they were keeping them over night again. They wanted to monitor Hibiki for at least one more day before giving the go ahead to take him home.

Lucy had told Natsu to go home and clean up around the house a little bit before they were allowed home, and that it would give her some time to get some rest. Natsu reluctantly agreed with her and made sure that Happy stayed with Lucy to make sure that everything was going to be fine. Lucy knew that he was going to be a protective parent for a while, and she also knew that the same could be said for herself. The look on Hibiki's little face was so adorable, and then she remembered that she needed to show her spirits or they would be angry at her. She summoned two at a time and watched as their faces turned soft as they looked at the sleeping babe.

When it came to summon Loki, he was the only one left. He had requested that he be alone whenever he came to see the little one.

"Princess, you sure make cute babies."

"Thank you Loki."

She had started giggle as Loki picked up Hibiki.

"He is strong, with your powers and Natsu's."

"You can tell what powers he has?"

"I can feel the intensity of fire, but I can also feel the soft call of your light. It makes an echo effect of magic. You chose a wonderful name for him."

"Thank you Loki."

Loki came over to Lucy's bedside and kissed her on the forehead. Lucy smiled and hugged him tightly, thanking him.

"You should really get some rest now."

"Yeah…yeah I hear you."

She didn't argue as he went back to the celestial world. She laid back in her bed and finally drifted to sleep thinking about what Loki had said. The name they chose had been perfect, and Natsu agreed immediately whenever Lucy had suggested it.

It was the start of their new lives. What was in store for them?


End file.
